


Как в порно

by Kuromelis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis
Summary: не получалось
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Как в порно

**Author's Note:**

> я просто подумала о том, насколько порно всё врут, и вот совершенно бессмысленная зарисовка

Как в порно почему-то не получалось. Зато получалось по-детски хаотично, касаться друг друга и неумело целоваться. Ханамаки хихикал от причмокиваний, а Матсун только настойчивее впивался в него. 

Как в порно не получалось стонать. Но искренне тяжёлое дыхание и тихое поскуливание не шли и в сравнение. Глаза в миллионах озорных искр и соскальзывающие с затылка руки сводили с ума больше, чем любая опытность развязных девушек. А тут красные, горящие щёки, алеющие следы зубов на груди, которые слюняво зализывал Хиро и тут хихикал уже Иссей. Тут такое родное и правильное.

Как в порно не получалось. Макки не выгибался полудугой, Матсун растерял весь пафос с первыми касаниями. Зато вышло по-своему, чувственно, торопливо, будто вот-вот мама зайдёт и предложит своим милым мальчикам печенье с молоком. Мама застукала сына с другом. Смотреть без регистрации и смс. Только опять же всё не как в порно. Они были предусмотрительно одни, и торопиться было некуда, но эта доверчивая доступность и податливость подначивала и заставляла ускоряться в желании большего.

Как в порно не получалось и раздеваться. Сексуальное расстёгивание пуговиц, красиво сорванная футболка, быстрое, но умелое избавление от джинс - то, что было недоступно им. Матсун матерится на количество пуговиц, потому что пальцы дрожат, а чужие губы так настойчиво требуют внимания. Макки застревает в вороте футболки. Ноги обоих совершенно теряются и путаются в штанинах. Несуразность и обожание - то, что недоступно в порно.

Как в порно не получалось даже двигаться. Ноги Хиро соскальзывали с чужих бёдер, заходясь мелкой дрожью, как и руки Иссея, на которые тот опирался. В таких ситуациях терялась даже их физическая подготовка. Макки всё же худощав, выглядел на фоне Матсуна бледным и несуразным, зато очень задорным, притираясь сквозь бельё.

Как в порно не получалось, но и не нужно было.


End file.
